


If You Send For Me

by miss_nettles_wife



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Intimacy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_nettles_wife/pseuds/miss_nettles_wife
Summary: You know I'll come





	

**Author's Note:**

> attempting the same style as flashforeward. I think I did okay.

“Why do you come?” Matthew asked, against the hollow of Charlie’s soft, waxen throat. Charlie is sitting astride his thighs, a knee on either side, the bed spread compressing under his weight. 

“Why do you call me?” Charlie asks him as a way of reply, his fingers are slowly making their way down his side, running over skin and scar with an almost reverence for it. 

“Because you are so beautiful.” Matthew breathes, pressing another kiss, higher this time, where Charlie’s throat joined his chin. He pulled away, to see Charlie’s face. The pads of the other's fingers gently catch on an old scar as they pass over it. One of many. Charlie’s skin is an ocean of wax paper, white and translucent. Matthew is a canvas of raised pink scar tissue, a story of war painted onto him with painstaking misery.

“And I think the same of you.” Charlie says, in little more than a whisper, soft, slightly seductive. Matthew’s own fingers travel along his cheek, catching on slight stubble. He draws Charlie in, kissing him, warm and tight.


End file.
